You're The Only One I See
by ROYALTIY
Summary: He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, it was as if God himself spent extra time molding, shaping and perfecting his image, like a pure angel, he was perfect. it's upsetting...i could never have him, yet he's the only one i see.
1. Prologue

Hmmm…. The original version of the fic was actually a BLEACH version (honestly it is same title, summary everything) but due to major writers block and such and such I decided to change it to Naruto and better yet SasuNaru… I hope you guys enjoy it.

**WARNINGS** _**(read it before you continue please!):**_ this contains **YAOI** possible **YURI ,** and **MAJOR OOCness **so please if you **DON'T** **like it DON'T read it!**

Anyways….

_**

* * *

Prologue**_

I sat there in the back of our History class, eyes fixed in one direction, trying my best not to blink, reluctant to miss even a slit second of what was going on in front of me. You may think from what I just said that I was some nerd watching the teacher scribble on the board while explaining the French Revolution but no, I was too busy watching the object of my affection doing what it was that I was supposed to be doing in class.

It might not have been much to most people but it meant a lot to me, every chance to catch even a glimpse of him, to acknowledge his beauty was a blessing to me. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, it was as if God himself spent extra time molding, shaping and perfecting his image, like a pure angel sent straight from heaven, he was perfect.

Every woman lusted after him, would kill to be with him, all the boys envied his beauty, coveted by the majority of them. He was just that stunning. So gorgeous like the king he unknowingly was. It was so sad, so upsetting that I could never have him, wouldn't even stand a chance to be with him and yet…he's the only one I see.

**

* * *

sooooo...? did you like it so far? **

**do you want me to continue?**

**please review**

**Ja ne! X3**


	2. Kitsunechan!

Hii Hii! i'm soo sorry for not updating recently and i can't even make up the excuse the i was busy cuz it's vacation and it would be a complete lie! my vacation sucked! it's just so boring and i can't do anything... just stuck at home all day ahhhh!(don't worry writers block is like contagious to me) until last night because a new episode of **_Big Time Rush_** came out so i was like yay! and then their song _**The City Is Ours**_ came out to so i was OMG! (yeah i'm a total BTR fan) so i'm just happy happy happy and can't get enough of this song! X3 XD (i wonder if my happiness has anything to do with me updating today...hmm...)

**_YOU KNOW THE USUAL_**:** Yaoi**, possible **Yuri MAJOR OOCness**, don't like don't read... don't make an idiot out yourself and read it

bla bla bla...

* * *

_**Chapter one: Kitsune-chan!**_

Oh my, I'm sorry, I almost forgot to introduce myself. Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm seventeen years old. I'm not really fond of my name because, well… who the hell names their child FISH CAKE? It's weird okay, and I don't know even know what a fishcake looks like, I never tasted one but a lot of boys at school have though because they make fun of it and embarrass me from time to time. I can't see any other reason as to why they make fun of my name so much.

Because of my age and compare my height and physical appearance which can be summed up to short, scrawny and feminine to the rest of the kids my age, I got made fun of most of the time. it somehow lead to me feeling insecure about myself and having very low self esteem...okay that's pretty much a big lie, I don't feel that way _all_ the time, I'm actually a very fun loving guy and usually outgoing when I'm around people I'm accustom to but when I go beyond my territory that's when shit happens.

I don't really think of myself as much of a _'looker_' although I do have my own fan-base. The girls at the school think that my shyness is 'cute' because I'm a really sensitive guy and according to them it makes me _'vulnerable'_ whatever the hell that means...

But whatever it meant I think that's why _he_ never notices me.

You're probably wondering 'who is this _'he'_ you speak of?' well this 'he' is none other than the god I'm in love with, _Sasuke Uchiha_. He was the most gorgeous thing I ever laid my eyes upon, he was kind, gentle, intelligent, sweet and brave, probably everything I'm not...or at least I hope so. You see I don't really know the guy personally, all I know is that he's captain of the soccer team, star quarterback on the football team and the pitcher of the baseball team as well as batsman or batter or whatever the hell you call it...I don't even watch baseball and I only met the guy once.

_**

* * *

~FLASHBACK~**_

I sat in the middle of the playground crying my eyes out after just receiving a good twenty minute session of being made fun of because of my name; I mean seriously what the hell?

Crying is probably the only thing you could do at the age of five; I was too young to learn how to hold my feelings in so I just cried.

I sobbed so much and so hard that I didn't even sense the presence of another advancing towards me.

"Hey are you okay? What's the matter?" at first I thought it was just another kid mocking me like they always did but this voice sounded different as if he was concerned.

I looked up and wiped the tears out of my cerulean eyes only to meet the most alluring pair of onyx I have ever seen. They were so beautiful but didn't look right filled with concern as it did right now, I'm sure they'll look better filled with happiness instead.

"Are you okay?" he asked again a little more worried about how unresponsive I was which made me blush when I realized I was staring.

"Y-yes I'm f-fine." I was still a little embarrassed of the fact that this boy caught me crying.

"Hey aren't you that boy that the kids make fun of sometimes?" apparently I was popular that.

"Y-yeah that's me alright." I tried my best to put a fake smile on my face but I think he saw through it.

He frowned, "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do they make fun of you?"

He didn't know why? Well that's a first, I couldn't tell him the real reason because next thing he started making fun of me too.

"Umm...it's because of my...face! My face yeah."

"Your face?" if I was him I'd be confused too.

"Y-yeah, they...find that it's weird... especially my eyes, they think that they're too blue." well that was just stupid.

"Too blue?" I nodded, "I don't think that your face is weird, you have a pretty face."

"But I'm a boy."

"So, I think that you look pretty and because of those marks on your face you look like an animal…like a fox and it makes you look cute," I blushed, although it wasn't the reason I was crying, it did make me feel better in a way, "and between you and me, sometimes people make fun of me too."

I was shocked, they made fun of him? What was there to be made fun of?

"But...why?"

"People think I'm a little weird because I like to wear blue all the time, blue and only blue it's my favourite colour plus my hair is kinda blue."

It's only then I realized he was wearing a blue T-shirt, white shorts, blue shoes, wow his hair was kinda blue too, I wonder if it's natural and he also had on a Silver bracelet the marked he work _'Sasuke'_ on it.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, but see that doesn't let me down. My favourite colour is blue and I'm not going to let any I'm not gonna let anyone make me sad. So don't be sad because people say your face is weird, it's not true you have a pretty face and I think they're just jealous, remember that."

"Sasuke, time to go sweetie!" a lady called from the driveway, I guessed she was his mother because she looked way older than us but resembled Sasuke a lot.

"Oh that's mu mummy over there so I have to go now," I was a little sad to have him leave but I always figured I'd see him again someday, "oh before I forget," He said as he took off his bracelet and handed it to me, "take this to remember me by if we don't see each other again, and remember don't be sad okay?"

I nodded and said my thank you's.

"You're welcome, bye Kitsune-chan!" he yelled while running towards his mother waving at me.

"Bye Sasuke-san!"

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

Wow I can't believe I actually remembered that.

* * *

**i didn't really check over the story properly so if there are any grammatical errors could you let me know and sorry my bad**

**and don't flame on me for it!**

**constructive criticism is always welcome but don't be mean okay? there's a difference**

**anyways i hope you liked it and i'm working on the next chapter right now so hopefully it'll be up by the end of the day**

**plzzz review!...plz**

**Au revoir X3**


	3. Curiosity Killed The Kitsune

**_Chapter two: Curiosity Killed The Kitsune_**

_**RIINNNGGGG!**_

Well that was the bell signaling out lunch time which indicated that out History class was over. I filed out the classroom like every other student and head straight for the cafeteria after putting my books in my locker and went out to sit at my regular lunch table.

"I don't think she would be into it, you know how girls are." I heard Haku say.

"Yeah but is she's easy _**(1) **_she wouldn't care, and she'd probably do it to her advantage." Hidan Protested.

"Even so which is possible true, you could be the man-whore and is pressuring her into it and she might give in." Kiba debated lastly, "then you'll just throw her away like yesterday's trash after you get what you want."

"Hey guys, what's the discussion for today?" everyday at our table me and my friends Kiba, Haku and Hidan would always find some sort of random topic to talk about and debate on _**(2)**_ whether it's based on the Bible or boobs, the movie we saw the other day or even STDs. Today's topic was..., "We're talking about whether a girl would freely date a guy who's not a virgin and or is sexually active." Hidan answered.

"Well don't you think it would be easier to ask a girl or a non-virgin man-whore dude and see what they think then compare it to your closet answer?"

The only reason I suggested this was because…1. We're very much all virgins and a female's perspective or a guys who has done it before was highly needed.

2. These debated tend to exceed their time limit meaning if they don't find a solution that they can all agree on then think just keep arguing until they find one no matter how long it takes, persistent bastards.

Kiba was the first to answer, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, let's see who to ask, who to ask…." And at that precise moment as fate would have it, Sasuke chose to walk by, "Oooh! Let's ask Sasuke," oh shit! My whole world just shitted on itself and died right there, not only was he gonna call him but he's gonna make Sasuke think that we think he's a man-whore! Ahhh! What chance do I have now? "Hey Sas-"

"KIBA!" Haku my savior, thank you so, so, so much for saving me, how can I ever repay you? "Don't call him of all people; you know how Naruto feels about him. Next thing Naruto embarrasses himself my acting stupid around him or something, no offense Naru."

"None taken." Yes as insulting as it sounded it was absolutely true so I didn't mind.

"Well, I'm sorry," Kiba said in his defense, "I forgot." It was really understandable considering the fact that I hardly ever talk about him. The only time that topic ever came up was if I accidentally bumped into him or if he had a game or something.

Just then Hidan's eyes laid upon my food tray with everything eaten except for an untouched cupcake and two brownies, "Hey can I have those?"

"Hidan," Haku scowled, "you know you can't have those with your situation and everything, plus you already ate enough sweets today so you're gonna have to check your blood sugar a little later today okay?"

"Yes mother." Hidan answered mockingly but we all know he meant nothing by it, if anything it probably just made Haku feel better. Out of all four of us Haku was the most mature and kind of had a motherly quality to him as you can see, it doesn't really have much to do with the fact that he's gay or that he looks like a girl, although it would explain a lot. It helps to think it does.

Like the time when Hidan finally came out of the closet and told us he has type 2 diabetes. From that day Haku started monitoring his diet to make sure nothing bad happens to him. He wasn't really smothering him but he still made sure to check on him from time to time.

"Anyways do any of you guys know or have any clue as to why all the seniors have to assemble into the auditorium after lunch?" Haku questioned.

"Well," Kiba replied, "I beats me; I guess it's probably a service or function again."

"Yeah maybe." Hidan agreed.

"Well whatever it is let's hope it's worthwhile."

_**

* * *

~THE AUDITORIUM~**_

All the seniors were here and I would just like to say WHOA! I didn't know there were this many kids in my year group. _**(3)**_

"Good afternoon students," principal Sarutobi addressed all of us from the stage, standing behind the podium as if ready to deliver a speech about some political crap no one cares about, "you may be wondering as to why the whole senior year group was assembled here today."

That was everyone's cue to either nod or mutter about how much they agreed with his statement "Well even though it's the beginning of the semester ,"yeah he senior only started a week ago, "the members of staff and I have realized that there is a lot of misconduct and lack of cooperation with this year group in particular."

"No shit Sherlock." Kiba muttered under his breath, earning him a slight nudge from hake and a chuckle from me.

We were lucky he couldn't hear us, "So," he continued, "to solve this it has been decided to pair you each with an individual from another class who shares the same if not most of the subjects you do, that person will be your partner for every subject you two have together and will remain as such for the whole year. If there is a subject that you and you partner don't share than you will be assigned a different partner with the same predicament but only for that subject. Is that understood?"

The automatic response everyone in the auditorium gave was, "Yes sir." Hmm… I wonder how we all have such perfect timing….

"this exercise will also be tested to make sure that you don't neglect you assignment, at the end of the year each pair much write a speech or essay about what you learned from this exercise and it's going on your final grade, understood?"

"Yes sir." Dude! We said it all in sync again! I bet it's like a conspiracy or something….

"Good, well on that note, you will be assigned you partners during the next period, please enjoy the rest of your day."

"Same to you Sarutobi-sama.' It's like we're robots or something…

_**

* * *

~THE NEXT PERIOD~**_

Ahhh! I hate, hate, hate Biology it's just one of those subjects that I can't do. It's interesting and everything, don't get me wrong but the _practical_ is just a little disturbing to me sometimes. The first time I did a practical in Biology I nearly puked and ever since then I tried to avoid the practical days like the plague. Apparently I didn't get the memo about today. _**(4)**_

"Naruto, you think you're gonna be okay today?" Haku asked, his voice filled with concern. He knew about my feelings towards this subject but I have to take it if I wanted to become a doctor or a vet someday. I'm seriously rethinking this now.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I'm sure everything will be okay enough today." I am so lying to myself right now.

"Okay, but if you start feeling nauseous or anything let me who okay?" I swear Haku's gonna be a great mother…no I mean father, wait no I mean mother someday.

"Okay will do."

Just then our Biology teacher Professor Orochimaru walked in, he gives me the creeps, "Good afternoon students," he greeted while walking toward his desk, "If you were at the auditorium during your last period you would know the changes that are taking place this year, and as ordered we are to make the necessary changes right now." Well this isn't so bad.

"Now there are two Biology teachers for the seniors this year, myself and Professor Tsunade. It just so happens that both our classes go on with the seniors at the same time today, " so far so good, "so a selected fifteen students from each class are going to switch so that means half of literally half of you won't be with me this year." God please be me, please be me, "so when I call your name you are to form a lime by the door, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Temari, Deidara, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka..." And the list went on until he called number fifteen, "Karin." F*CK! I wasn't one of them, so I have to endure the whole entire year with this creep.

The fifteen made their way to the other fifteen made started to file into the classroom, from what I saw there was: Sai, Konan, Shikamaru, Kakuzu, Zabuza, Shino... I basically stopped looking after number six came in. all they had to do was walk in and sit on the other side of the class and wait for further instructions from the teacher. And as I said before, my interest as to who my partner would possibly be was decreasing by the second. Did I really say that before?

"Hey Naruto, look up for no apparent reason what so ever."

And like an ass I did exactly what Kiba said and it was the worst mistake I made all day. When I looked up I spotted number fifteen making his way into the classroom. And who might number fifteen be you ask? Sasuke Uchiha of course!

Oh my crap! I just realized he is in my class! Not the he's ever been in any of my classes before cuz if most of them but this is _Biology_ we're talking about the one class I was thankful that we didn't share….and now he's here.

I saw Sasuke take a up a piece of paper, I hope to God it's not my name he has on it I mean there's like a fifteen in one chance and I know it couldn't possibly me, please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me...

Anyways I have to stop my mini panic attack to tell you the story so: when he opened it she didn't have any sort of negative facial expressions so I think hopefully it's now me. So when the it was time to call the names, "Hidan." Kakuzu said, and I could have sworn I saw a blush plastered on Hidan's face but then that's highly unlikely cuz he hates everyone.

"I heard the other names being called but i got lost in my head and started daydreaming as usual until, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT! I knew it! It was him, he called my name, well I should have figured as much cuz luck never comes my way when I want it to.

"Okay class now that that's settled we can go on with our class. Today we're going to focus on how the body works. We did the theory yesterday so now we're going to see it for ourselves and take out the basic parts from inside the frog. In other word Frog Di-section."

Hmm... Well that explains why the frogs are here but what the f*ck! I can't do this! Anything but that and not in front of him either...I hate my life. I should probably just settle this over now to save some embarrassment.

"Hi umm...Sasuke?"

"Yes," second time I ever got his full attention in my life, kinda made me feel more nervous than I already was.

"There's something you need to know about me before we start the cutting up thing..."

"Okay, what is it."

"Umm... well you might have to take the lead on this one because the whole dissecting thing really freaks me out and I don't know what might end up happening so…. Maybe I should sit this one out a bit."

Here it comes, he's gonna laugh at me for being afraid, I might as well take it like a man.

"Okay." What the fuck?

"Huh? Wait that's it? No making fun of me, telling me I'm a scaredy cat...nothing?"

He gave me a weird look, "Umm…no? I just think it's nice that you told me in advance so I'd know what to expect instead of being like some idiots who want to play brave and make a complete ass out of themselves."

What the f*ck...did he just…was he being sarcastic?

"Sasuke I don't mean to be rude or anything but were you being sarcastic with me just now?" when I asked that he looked at me with a slight frown, did I do something wrong?

"No...no I was actually serious, I really do think that you telling me that was a great start and if you think about it, it takes a lot of weight off of your shoulders." He smiled… I like that smile.

He does have a point, "Thank you I guess."

"You're welcome." He smiled again, I want that smile.

Anyways after that little conversation we got started with our work, he did the practical part of our assignment and I focused on the theory. Mean I wrote all the points and Sasuke made and interpreted possible outcomes. I'd say it was going swell, you know I I didn't embarrass myself in front of him thank God, but that was until I took a glimpse at the frog and saw this weird thing, I couldn't stop looking at it and didn't know what it was so it didn't really help. You can't blame a guy, I was curious.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"What's that thing over there?" I pointed at the thing in the frog I was looking at, "it's just there and bothering me, what is it?"

"Oh that! That's the liver."

"Oh okay." I swear to you I had no memory of what happened next, all I remember was everything going black and all I could guess it was...that I prayed it was not... But I know I did...oh my lord...did I...

What the fuck did it just faint?

* * *

_**(1)**_ **easy in that context = losse = a whore**

**_(2)_ thats actually what i do, but not all the time... i just like to argue**

_**(3)**_ **usually when there is a service or function, the whole school attends so that's why Naruto never took time to look at the seniors in his school...he couldn't see them**

_**(4)**_ **his first time in Biology was when he start started high school by the was**

**i honestly think this chapter was boring but i'll try o make the next one more interesting**

**plzz review review review! **

**Bai Bai X3!**


End file.
